Mikan Tsumiki
Mikan Tsumiki (罪木 蜜柑 Tsumiki Mikan) is one of the characters featured in Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Farewell Despair Academy. She has the title of Ultimate Nurse (超高校級の保健委員 chō kōkō-kyū no hoken iin). Appearance Tsumiki has long, dark purple hair and lighter, greyish-purple eyes. Underneath the corner of her left eye, there is a beauty mark. She wears a nurse uniform which consists of a pale pink, collared short-sleeved shirt with puffed sleeves. She wears a white apron over this which is tied behind her neck with a ribbon. There are two red lines on the left side of the apron, one going down to her middle and another, short red line perpendicular to the vertical one. A short pale blue pleated skirt is visible under her apron. Tsumiki has bandages wrapped around most of her right leg and left arm. Additionally, she has a band-aid on her left knee cap and wears white socks and shoes. Personality Tsumiki is easily intimidated to the point of tears. She is nervous and constantly worries about bothering, boring, or offending others, even going as far to ask Hinata whether it would be alright to remember his name during her introduction. She is quick to conclude that she is disliked by those around her, and her fragile personality makes her an easy target for Hiyoko Saionji's cruelty. Tsumiki frequently offers to allow others to beat or strip her so that they won't hate her. When nervous or startled, she stutters over words. She is also clumsy and often ends up in extremely embarrassing poses, all of which she apologises repeatedly for. However, as the Ultimate Nurse, her medical knowledge proves to be useful in murders: providing autopsy reports and information on the corpse's state, details on injuries, cause of death, and time of death. She has a liking for syringes and shots, and offers them to Hinata when she gains access to the Pharmacy, and even chases him around with a syringe in one of her Free-Time Events. After the main events of Chapter 3, despair fever, and the memory of school life that comes with it, alters her personality dramatically. During the Class Trial, Tsumiki's emotional state breaks down. Her personality endlessly switches from crying for forgiveness, to sinisterly denying her charges, to angrily pulling her hair and demanding to know why her classmates are suspecting her of the murders. Mikan's intellectual processes also change dramatically as a result of the despair fever. Before the fever, Mikan would offer herself in whatever humiliating act she figured others wanted her in, and she offered little more self-defense than tears to Saionji's cruelty. After the fever, however, Mikan is aware of her maltreatment. She calls the others out on it- even those who defended her, asking why everyone is bullying her. However, her words cannot be taken at face value- she, at least to some degree, has manipulated her personality at will throughout most of the trial in hopes of tricking others. Also, among her final statements are attestations that she doesn't care about any of her relationships at Hope's Peak, any of her classmates, or anything that's happened outside of the one she loves. Instead, she has constructed her emotions to manipulate her classmates. Mikan, throughout the game, always displayed quick adaptation to her environment through altering aspects of her personality to suit what she had projected as their thoughts. However, before the fever, Mikan was primarily self-effacing for the benefit of others and to reduce conflict; after the fever, she is cunning and deceptive in order to preserve herself at the potential cost of the others' lives. Biography Several spoilers follow this section! Pre-Despair Incident Like all students in Super Dangan Ronpa 2, she was a former member of Hope's Peak who had their memories of their school life erased. Much of Tsumiki's past is revealed in her Free-Time Events. Apparently she was raised in a home, and in general a place, where people would harm her, and no one ever tried to take care of her. Because of this, she learned to take care of herself from a very young age. She told Hinata that she realized that she could help the people that were weaker than her, and, at the same time, those who needed her help would pay attention to her and listen to what she had to say; both of which were things that she enjoyed. It seems that she was physically and emotionally abused by people in her family and in other places, like school. Among other things, she mentioned getting splashed with water, smeared with mud, and getting burned with cigarettes. She mentioned that since she didn't want people to hate her, she used to do whatever people asked her to. This includes things like eating bugs, making interpretations of certain animals, draw on her, and even implied stripping. She said that she did it because then people would not hate her, but rather laugh about it. Hinata believes that she feared being alone/having a lack of attention more than being physically or emotionally abused because of this. At the end of the Third Trial, she states that she was able to remember about her school life. Tsumiki mentions that there was somebody she loved dearly back then, and that this person also truly loved her back. It is heavily implied that this person was Junko Enoshima. Island Life of Mutual Killing When Tsumiki met Hinata for the first time, she became so nervous and confused about how to start the conversation with him that she ended up crying, revealing that she even prepared 5000 different ways to start the conversation only for her to fail. In Chapter 1, Tsumiki accidentally tripped when the students were gathering in the Restaurant, amusing Hanamura and Mioda verily. Later, she also tripped during the blackout in Togami's party. After the discovery of the corpse of Togami, Tsumiki was initially terrified. However, she managed to gather up the courage and made use of her talent as the Ultimate Nurse by examining the body. She played a key role in the first trial by pointing out that Togami was stabbed by a sharp implement about five millimeters in diameter, ruling out the possibility of the knife being the murder weapon, and therefore saving the students from voting for the wrong person as the culprit in the first trial. When Hanamura was determined to be the culprit behind Togami's death, Hinata used the accident where Tsumiki accidentally tripped during the party as decisive evidence to prove Hanamura's guilt. In Chapter 2, Tsumiki played another major role by examining the body of Mahiru Koizumi and verifying that her death by blunt force trauma was instantaneous, proving that her body was moved by somebody else to block the Beach House door. It was also revealed that she was, in fact, Girl A of the Twilight Syndrome Game, implying that she was close friends with Saionji, Mioda, Koizumi, and possibly Girl E during her time at Hope's Peak. During the events of Chapter 3's Despair Fever, she treated Komaeda ferociously to make sure he was alright. During her stay at the hospital while treating the sick, she contracted said disease and killed Mioda by strangulation, to which Saionji accidentally became a witness of. As a result, Tsumiki was forced to kill her as well by slitting Saionji's throat. During the third trial, Tsumiki's ability as a Ultimate Nurse backfires when Komaeda reveals that Mioda was not killed by hanging herself, but rather by being strangled according to the marks left on the rope. This reveals that Tsumiki lied when she did Mioda's autopsy, as she told everyone that Mioda died by hanging. Hinata begrudgingly singles her out as the murderer, to which many disagreed at first. Oddly, Komaeda states that the culprit this time was someone he could not forgive, and the reason is later revealed to be because unlike the others, the culprit did not kill for hope of escape, but for despair. Once she is voted guilty, Tsumiki stops struggling and accepts her fate. Before that, though, Tsumiki tells Komaeda that she did not murder for despair, but rather for the sake of the person she loves because they were the only one who accepted her for who she was. Just before her execution begins she asks that person to forgive her for dying with hope of meeting them again. Execution : Main Article: Pain Pain Go Away Relationships Hajime Hinata Tsumiki seems to have formed a liking for Hinata, as he is the first person (on the Island) to have gone up to her and spoke to her, not wishing to bully her but only to have a casual conversation. Though nervous and stuttering at first, she gradually lightens up, even asking him to come back and talk to her again. He is also the first person she admits to that she is glad that there is nobody to stomp on her and abuse her on Dangan Island. Tsumiki also chases Hinata around with a syringe a few times, wanting to give him an injection, and was found sleeping on him several times in Chapter 3. In the third trial, she uses him to give herself an alibi in the morning when they first discover the corpse. Hiyoko Saionji Throughout the game, Tsumiki becomes a constant target for Saionji's bullying. Despite Saionji being over thirty centimeters shorter than Tsumiki, she is constantly pushed around and made into the butt of Saionji's jokes. She often refers to Tsumiki as a 'filthy pig' or 'ugly bitch', to which Tsumiki apologizes constantly for or asks why the other is so mean to her. It is revealed in Chapter 2 that Tsumiki and Saionji, being Girl A and Girl B respectively, knew each other during their time in Hope's Peak. Even back then, Saionji was just as mean to Tsumiki, calling her a 'filthy s***ty pig' and telling her to shut up. In the end, Saionji ended up being murdered by Tsumiki, due to being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Junko Enoshima While under the influence of the despair fever in Chapter 3, Tsumiki recovered her memories of school life. At the end of the trial that unveiled her identity as the culprit, she revealed that she did it for the sake of the 'person she loves', claiming that they forgave and accepted her for who she was, in stark contrast to the maltreatment she had been exposed to her entire life, and that they would appreciate her actions if they were alive. She proceeds to ramble feverishly about how their love transcends the cruelty of her misdeeds, and how this person was a major factor in her drastic personality change. Due to her wording and the circumstances of her past, it is heavily implied that this person is Enoshima. Quotes *"M...My name is Mikan Tsumiki. Um... I... I'm very pleased to meet you!" *"Sniff... It's too much... My nerves... My minds gone completely blank..." *"...I thought ahead of 5000 ways this conversation could proceed, but I can't remember any!" *"You don't understand? Is it because you have nobody you love? Is it because you're not someone who gets forgiven by others?... You poor thing, my heart goes out to you..." (to Nagito Komaeda) Trivia *Her first name means "mandarin", and her last name means "Wood of Sin". *Tsumiki likes toilets and the smell of isopropanol(rubbing alcohol). *She hates "things that are too big." *In her free time events, it is revealed that she basically lets anyone do whatever they want to her. Tsumiki believes this is the only way to get people's attention. *Her Bloodtype is A Category:Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Characters Category:Female Category:Comatose